Worms
worms; Worms; earthworms; worm farm domestic; wild; bug fodder; fertiliser; manure; digger resource; component Tiger worm, Eisenia foetida The worms usually used for composting are Eisenia spp (the tiger worm is Eisenia foetida). Uses worms — put in garden, composting toilet, compost heap, feed to chickens and ducks worm castings vermiliquid aka worm pee in garden, worm burrows aerate soil sell for bait Accommodation (worm farms) Can use old chest freezer, old bathtub Needs drainage, and protection from light Two basic arrangements: Horizontal — food is introduced at one end, castings eventually emerge at the other Vertical — 2 or more layers or storeys. Food is added to the top storey, worms migrate there, bottom storey can then be emptied of castings and moved to the top. Starting a new vertical worm farm Initially only use 1 storey. Put down a layer of wet newspaper and the contents of your worm package (worms + wet sawdust usually). Feed a little bit only. Cover with lid. 2 weeks later, add the 2nd storey with moistened bedding. Feed liberally into this storey. Once this storey is full, empty castings from the lower storey and move it to the top. Bedding material Materials advocated include peat moss, compost, grass clippings, shredded paper, hay, coconut fibre. Whatever is used needs to be moist. Feeding Worms can eat their weight each day Food will be processed faster if chopped into small pieces Avoid having food more than 5 cm deep Always keep food covered with damp newspaper to keep fruit flies away like to eat: fruit and vegetable scraps coffee grounds, tea leaves eggshells (crushed) moistened paper — old newspapers, paper towels, napkins hair vacuum cleaner dust manure (bot not "hot" manure — see below) compost dead leaves do not like: acidic food eg citrus, pineapple onions, garlic, chillies meat; worms cannot break down bone dairy products banana peel — if sprayed, can kill the worms fat, cooking oil (can suffocate the worms) really woody plant scraps — the worms will take a very long time to break these down glossy paper or printed office paper (can be toxic) "hot" manure, such as fresh chicken manure {woodrow-phg} p83: Feed worms with a dessertspoonful of mineral lime or dolomite per kg of food. Rotate feed between: food scraps (x2) 1/2 quantity of manure new compost Bulky vegetables etc need to be broken up eg in a blender or mulcher Common problems Dead or dying worms Bedding is too dry? Environment is too hot or cold? Not enough food or bedding? Bed smells bad Usually overfeeding (food is rotting). Scale back feeding, fluff bedding to aerate. Moldy surfaces Too much moisture — allow to air briefly, add paper or dry leaves Adding mouldy food? Fruit flies, or small white bugs It's too acidic. Add a bit of lime and stir things up, and ensure it's covered with damp newspaper. Resources See also vermiliquid, worm castings http://www.backwoodshome.com/articles2/sanders112.html — Redworm farming animal compost waste bug fertiliser resource component Category:Animal